1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing devices and, particularly, to a fixing device capable of fixing and separating peripheral devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Various peripheral devices can be provided for an electronic device to supplement functions of the electronic device. However, for quite a few of the peripheral devices, it is not convenient to fix them to the electronic device or separate them from the electronic device. For example, the conventional way of fixing a CD-ROM drive to a computer chassis is below: separating the face panel of the computer chassis from the computer chassis; fixing the CD-ROM drive to the computer chassis; and fixing the face panel to the computer chassis. The way of fixing the CD-ROM drive is trouble and inefficient.